<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bus baby by xx_anklebiters_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074739">bus baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx'>xx_anklebiters_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Paramore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>paramore's adventures with hayley and taylor's toddler rosemary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Williams/Taylor York</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hayley rolled out of her bunk quietly, landing on her hands and knees. From there, she pushed herself up on her feet and made her way to the bathroom. She was having the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> time cramping in her tiny bunk and was completely enthused by her need to change her pad at four in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately after she sat down in the toilet, she heard a small voice wail, “Mama!” Her head fell back with a sigh and suddenly, the wailing got louder accompanied by screeches and, “No! Nooo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley decided it was in her best interest to pick up the pace and quickly finished up and washed her hands, not even bothering to dry them. She rushed out to see all of the members of the band out of their bunks, squinting at Hayley. Taylor, however, was holding their wailing toddler who was fighting him for her freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw Hayley, she began to screech more, stretching out to the woman. Hayley nodded and went to grab the toddler from Taylor. He kissed her head and returned to his own bunk. “Sorry guys,” Hayley said. “We should be good now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kid’s gonna get fought,” Joey joked, running his hands through his blonde hair. “After soundcheck tomorrow, it’s on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley laughed and put her baby in her bunk and climbed in with her. More likely than not, the little girl heard her go to the bathroom and wasn’t having it. She climbed on top of Hayley, resting her cheek on her mother’s chest. She put her thumb in her mouth and relaxed, now only sniffling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re two now, baby. Big girls don’t wake the whole bus because Mama has to potty,” Hayley whispered. Of course, the little girl paid no mind to Hayley’s words; she was tired. So, Hayley hummed to put the little girl back to sleep and then the gentle rock of the bus put her to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The band stepped out onto the stage and the audience roared. Before the lights went up and they broke into their first song. Of course, though, Hayley had words to say soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s everyone doing tonight?” she asked. Everyone in front of her just screamed. “I hope that means good. It’s been a long day,” she told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed when she heard someone scream, “Tell us about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, before we left the last city, we did a little shopping. Nothing wrong with shopping, right?” They cheered and she chuckled, glancing over at Taylor. “Yeah, well we bought this soap that smelled amazing. And then all three of us used it last night. We woke up and Taylor </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rosemary were all red and irritated. You know toddlers, she did her fair share of scratching and crying. But they both had a nice oatmeal bath and we worked out the irritation and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone right in front of Taylor yelled, “How’s Rosie now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor laughed and swung his guitar back. No one knew she was just off in the wings with their tour manager. So, he went and grabbed her. Hayley walked over to them and said, “Can you say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone lost it when she said, “Hiiii!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’d ask if she wanted to do this next song with us but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>past her bedtime,” Hayley told them with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor snatched the mic and said, “But if you guys can make her laugh, we’ll make an exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the couple, Joey waved his arms and then began to make funny faces to help the crowd out. People began to mimic Joey and Rosie began to laugh once they started making funny noises. Hayley shook her head, grinning at Taylor. She then scooped the little girl up into her own arms and sat her on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This next song is representative of this morning’s hunt for oatmeal,” she joked. And they began to play Hard Times. Hayley bounced around just as hard as normal and the little girl hugging her laughed. She chimed in at every “hard times,” which made both Hayley and Taylor grin with pride. And after the song was over, she sent Rosie off of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer if you think Hayley should be fired for Rosie!” Joey called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, everyone went wild. Hayley joked, “Okay now show’s over I guess. I had a good run.” She then jokingly walked off stage and came back. “Alright, alright. Enough with the jokes. If you’re here and you didn’t know it: we’re Paramore.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No,” Taylor said. “No, you cannot have it. Sorry, hun.” He then took the pacifier in his hand and put it in Hayley’s suitcase in the dressing room. Instantly, she started crying. Hayley and the rest of the guys made it into the room where she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zac, like the super uncle he is, rushed to the little girl’s side. He began to cuddle her and comfort her, but it didn’t quell her crying. She did, however, lean into him while she put on the waterworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zac,” Hayley called out in a warning tone, “What did I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zac sighed and detached himself from the toddler. “No one’s more manipulative than a toddler who doesn’t get their way. Sorry, Rosie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley sat and explained to Rosie that she was simply too old for a pacifier and that she didn’t need her pacifier anymore. Rosie didn’t agree and tried to cry for Hayley, hoping she would cave after Taylor stood his ground. Hayley did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, it’s nap time!” Joey told her. “That’s why you’re tired, go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after she refused to nap, Taylor took a deep breath and told Hayley, “We need to soundcheck. I don’t know how you wanna deal with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just hold her, it’s fine,” Hayley told him with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and the band made their way out to the stage. There, Rosemary continued to cry on Hayley’s hip. Hayley tried her best to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hayley?” she heard in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded back, “Yes?” into the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t really hear you with the baby crying to we can soundcheck Zac first if you wanna go off stage and comfort her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley laughed a little and said, “Okay, thank you!” She then took off toward backstage where she was surprised to see Jana, the girls, and her mother. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, do you need some help?” Cristi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please! I’m glad you guys are here. We’re trying to get her off that stupid pacifier and now she won’t nap.” Hayley explained. “And I know she’s crying because she’s a little tired </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like… just sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cristi and Jana laughed, but both completely understood Hayley’s frustration. So she grabbed her granddaughter and kissed Hayley’s forehead. “Okay, go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After soundcheck, Hayley and Taylor found that Cristi and Rosemary were sitting together, Rosemary with a cup of milk. They figured she must have taken her to go get milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl reached out to her father, who picked her up instantly and sat with her on his lap. Then, he patted her back until she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first sense of silence I’ve had today,” Hayley joked, “Peace at last.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just give me two minutes,” Hayley said after a show. “I’m almost done packing my makeup bag. T, can you sweep the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor checked all over the dressing room to ensure that neither his wife nor child forgot any of their items in it. He checked in between the couch cushions and under them. It seemed as though nothing was left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Hayley and Taylor exited the dressing room with what felt like a million bags, Joey, Zac, and Rosie were exiting the venue and on their way to the bus. This left around 30 feet of space between the two parties. The other members, however, were all already boarding the tour bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey started running around and chasing Rosie, which Hayley and Taylor chuckled about. The couple took their time walking to the bus. This, however, changed when Rosie tripped and started screeching. She was a bit melodramatic most of the time, so Joey joked around when he leaned down to pick her up. From her far away distance, Hayley couldn’t see Joey turn white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Zac who called out, “Hayley, Joey broke your baby. She’s bleeding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley’d never experienced a moment of adrenaline so strong and dropped the bag on her shoulder, breaking out into a full-blown split. Taylor picked up the bag and began to walk faster with all of the bags he was carrying when he heard Hayley loudly exclaim, “Joey, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the rest of the group, he left the bags with Zac to help the driver load and rushed onto the bus where Hayley was holding their baby, a larger amount of blood than Taylor would have liked to see dripping from her tiny chin onto her mother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he cooed. “It’s okay. Daddy’s gonna look at your chin.” He found the bus’ first aid kit and began to dab at it with a saline solution. He hummed and said, “Babe, we might need to visit an ER tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley nodded. “Okay, do you wanna take her? I’ll ask the driver to find one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor took the wailing child in his arms and Hayley exited the bus again and approached the driver. Upon hearing her inquire about a trip to the hospital, Joey began to freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hayley I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry! We were just playing tag and she tripped and hit her chin! I didn’t mean to make her fall like that,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley shook her head at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s fine, Zac. Rosie’s a toddler, they fall all the time. I doubt this is the last time she’s gonna eat the pavement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After explaining the situation at the hospital, the wound was assessed. Hayley and Taylor were relieved to learn that Rosie didn’t need stitches, only a sort of cream that acted as a glue. Rosie was contented by a high five and lollipop from the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, little buddy,” Joey said softly as soon as Hayley, Taylor, and Rosie got back into the waiting room. “Let’s play more carefully from now on, okay?” And Rosie clung to her best friend Joey for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>